fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Agartha Chapter Release (US)/@comment-36126078-20190621175940/@comment-37189271-20190621203415
is not really a good time anymore, here my experience: solomon ends and the new year here in the us server began, it was not really a good new year event, was empty, tedius and there not many things things to do(no event story for example). i tried to get musashi, i got drake, i was happy but not as happy if actually musashi got summoned... i see the jp server new year and their newcomers bonus login, and man, the shit was good, apples, quartz and tickets for login bonus, 1/4 ap for main story line, a new year event with story(infortunaly clear solomon, as a beginner is impossible, could not participate) along a new saber 5 star servant for summoning and assasin 5 star li shuwen. a fucking amazing line of rate ups limited servants for almost each class: goldie(as tohsaka said, yeah gilgamesh), scathach, nero caster, cleopatra, jalter, sigurd, katsushika ôi(after all hokusai eat his daughter only in the final ascension). after finishing fuyuki tutorial with hercules, i roll for jalter... only 3 tickets, with only 3 tickets i got a servant also know as salter, a great beginning in JP server, at first i din´t want katsushika, until i see her profile, got her in my 8 ticket. now gilgamesh, i spent 80 quartz and 20 tickets on him, and before that achilles answer my summon, i was thinking i should stop pushing my luck, 9 quartz later he appears, dawn that got in my memory: "HAHAHAHA, mongrel you just have spent all your luck to summon me" with my remaining 40 quartz i tried to summon caster nero, yeah i failed, gilgamesh was right, but nothing in the world would take that smile off my face. in just 2 weeks, i got he same numbers of 5 star to the us server, in the us server i needed 6 months to get ozy, tamamo, scathach and drake. was ridiculus the diferrence but i was really happy, until the end of february... you see, there something i regret, i got a really salty gacha with okita in the guda guda event re run in the us server... it made me quit FGO entirely for 3 or 4 months. imagine the quartz or servants i could have got specially in the jp server, well, there nothing i can do about that. i came back for summer and lets see how things will turn out both on the us and jp server... now why is not a good time anymore? there no newcomers event anymore, you will just be throw there to another tutorial and normal daily login, there no events to help you ascension your servants, the players are playing lostbelt 4 with new servants in the rate up with for new players is fucking far away, even worse the pre release campaign ended yesterday with gives 1/4 for main story again, now is back to half the ap, myself still endying babylonia current in chapter 17. so is not a good time anymore.